Future So Bright
Future So Bright '''is the third major and overall World of Marc Mero event. The main event of the show saw Mysterious Mark Mero defend his respect against "local maniac" Chainsaw Charlie in an Octagon Casket Match. '''Event The night began with an empowering speech from Vincent Kennedy McMahon about the Hiroshima Nagasaki angle. It is important to note that Vince held a body pillow through the entire segment. In an intense tag team bout, The Yeti and Rocco the Rock defeated The 100% Boyz (Tommy Dreamer & Jerry Lynn). Tommy Dreamer was visibly upset by the loss, and started staring at Jerry Lynn with malicious intent. Jerry Lynn was just glad to be standing on two feet in a great wrestling promotion like WMMA. Confederate Justice would come out and talk about how New Jack the Ripper is just a dirty thug. New Jack the Ripper, to them, is a pure example of how every black person is just a lazy criminal. Except (R)-Truth, of course, because he's best friends with two white dudes. They called him out for god knows how long, but New Jack didn't even show up. The famous Lex Luger would take on Boyce LeGrande in an exhibition of how great he was. In a rather unbelievable upset, LeGrande got a roll-up over the world champion. Boyce took to the mic and talked about how much of a stupid piece of shit Lex was. In fact, he should change his name to Lex Loser! He then went to the government and got Luger's name legally changed. Critics point to this as the one moment where Lex became a fucking idiot. While this was happening, a crazed maniac was running throughout the arena attacking fans. It turned out this person was just Ian Rotten, crazed out on heroin. He started grabbing people and asking if they were Vince McMahon. He demanded that Vince give him that dose of ICO-PRO he was fuckin' promised. Unbeknownst to him, Vince wasn't in the arena. Actualy, nobody knew where he was, and nobody knows why he was gone. Confederate Justice again came out to challenge New Jack the Ripper to a match. Again, he didn't show up, but High Voltage did. The great duo of two gimmickless idiots would fight Confederate Justice in an obvious filler match. The match was an easy win for Confederate Justice, ending the match just as quickly as plans for their gimmick. They then challenged New Jack once more, and he didn't show up. nWo Sting and Yokozuna had a match, but wasn't really a match at all. It was just them hugging for 26 minutes. After those 26 minutes were up, Yoko had a heart attack. I forgot to write this part in. Jushin Liger came out and started talking about some stupid shit in Japanese. Probably about how Marc Mero is number one. Soon enough, a giant growth grew out of his head, shaped like an old wrestling promoter. He would attack Liger and beat the shit out of him. It turned out that this was Liger's brain tumor, back for revenge! The two would then have a match, where despite Liger's love for Brian Cage, the Brain Tumor would gain the upper hand. Liger was fucking dead and would never come back. Bartholomew Hartsworth started to cut a promo in the ring. When he was least expecting it, he was challenged to a match by Psicosis II. The match started without a hitch because nobody even saw Psicosis. Soon enough, Hartsworth couldn't feel half of his body because Psicosis II was attacking it so well. Eventually, he fell onto the floor due to a great dropkick by Psicosis. Ambulances soon came out to take Hartsworth away, ending the match in a 17 minute time limit draw. In yet another great filler match, New Jack the Ripper took on Gedo the Grappler. Gedo started to ask New Jack about all the great victims he has killed. Especially if he killed any kids, little boys perhaps. New Jack got increasingly angry about these questions, and started to beat the shit out of Gedo with an iron he found under the ring. With a seemingly quick pinfall victory, the iron soon turned on and caught the ring canvas on fire. The ring had to be completely replaced, which caused a scheduled Boogie Woogie Man match to be cancelled. Mysterious Mark Mero once again defended his honor and his respect, this time against Chainsaw Charlie an an Octagon Casket match. In order to win, you must get your opponent out of the octagon and into a casket. Luckily, this wasn't much of a problem as Charlie tore the Octagon in half with his chainsaw in about a minute. He also tore open the casket, which for some reason had no door to open in the first place. Immediately after, he got into the casket and started digging downward for what he believed was the legendary price, buried under the arena. Mero closed the door and was crowned the champion once more. Results * The Yeti and Rocco the Rock def. The 100% Boyz (13:04) * Boyce LeGrande def. Lex Luger (16:27) * Confederate Justice def. High Voltage (18:50) * nWo Sting def. Yokozuna (26:39) * The Brain Tumor def. Jushin Liger (2:05) * Psicosis II drew with Bartholomew Hartsworth (22:00) * New Jack the Ripper def. Gedo the Grappler (17:15) * Mysterious Mark Mero def. Chainsaw Charlie in an Octagon Casket match for Marc Mero's Respect (21:12) Category:Events